Date with Gon
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: "I finally get to go on a date with Gon. But when mistakes me for his 'girlfriend', I come to the conclusion that I will be forever alone."-Yuki. Obviously GonxOc*rolls eyes* P.S. This is what happens when I'm bored and I have nothing else to do than writing a silly, unorginal story(for me though).


**Because I published a FeitanxKalluto story, I was in the mood to write a GonxOc story XD**

 **This is just an oneshot story…So don't expect too much from it….**

 **Disclaimer(Why do I ALWAYS forget writing this?) : Don't own HxH.  
**

* * *

My under lip trembled as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My long red hair was loose instead of its usual ponytail and there was a red butterfly hairpin in it. I was wearing a light pink dress that reached my knees along with matching pink flats, instead of the usual baggy clothes I wore.

You're probably wondering why I'm dressed like this, don't you? Well, that's because I'm going on my first date. With Gon! And yeah, he's an idiot who's horrible at math, but he is the sweetest ,cutest, funniest boy I've ever met. Ever since I set my eyes on him during the Hunter exam I fell in love(puppy love?) with him. Demo…. Tears were at the corners of my eyes. What if he thinks that I'm ugly and doesn't want me anymo-

"Stop crying. You're ugly when you do that." Said Rude boy as he sat on the bed while crossing his arms.

I scowled and turned to face him. "Since when were you here?"

"Since a long time~" I could literally see cat ears on top of his head.

"Nani-Agh, whatever, I don't even want to know." I sighed and sat down next to him.

"You know Gon is waiting downstairs, you might better go now…"

I gripped my dress tightly. "I-I'm scared that he thinks I'm ugly…"

"Well, you are ugly."

 _Ouch._

"For me. Not for Gon. I'm sure that he will start drooling when he sees you."Killua stood up and held his hand out. "Saa, let's go."

With lot of reluctance I grabbed hold of his hand and he helped me up. We walked downstairs where I saw Mito-san. She smiled brightly. "Oh my, Yuki-chan! You look lovely."

I blushed, not used to get compliments and muttered a silent 'thank you'. I looked around. "W-Where is Gon?" I looked questionably at Killua, who just shrugged in reply.

Mito smiled once again and said, "He's outside. Waiting by the tree."

I looked out the window and saw Gon standing against the tree, looking around once in a while, a huge smile on his face.

"Now, don't waste time here, you wouldn't want Gon to wait for too long, right? "

Before that I could say anything Mito pushed me towards the door. I looked back just when I was about to go out of the door. Mito-san and Killua mouthed a 'good luck'. I gave them a small smile and walked out of the door.

I slowly approached Gon. He was still wearing those green clothes of him, but I wasn't complaining, he looked good in them. Gon looked at me and smiled brightly."Yu-chan!"

I felt my heart beating faster as I gave a small nod.

"Uwaah, you look really pretty like that."

My face probably looked like a tomato, so I looked down so that he wouldn't see my blushing face. I felt some kind of warmth on my right hand. I looked up and saw Gon smiling at me, holding my right hand.

"Come on, let's first eat breakfast."

I nodded. He grinned and dragged me along.

(*O*O*O)

We arrived by a small restaurant in Whale Island. Since this is the first time I am on Whale Island, I am slightly scared but Gon reassured me that I would love it. And he wasn't wrong!

Gon tugged my hand and we went inside. We approached the counter to get a table. I was looking down the whole time, I'm kind of shy.

"Can we get a table for two?"

The lady at the counter looked at our joined hands and smiled gently, making the blush on my face even wider than it already was. "Of course you can. Table by the window." She gestured to a table at the back, by a window. Gon thanked her as polite as always and led me to our table.

I felt as if I would faint when Gon pulled out the chair for me to sit on. I sat down and thanked him, to which he smiled and he sat down at his own chair.

A waitress(A really pretty one may I add!) came to us and asked what we would order.

"…Strawberry cake." I said.

"Me too."

Eh? I looked at Gon with a bit of surprise. He noticed me staring at me and smiled.

"Alright, please wait a few minutes." We nodded and the waitress left.

Hm, maybe now is the right time to confess?

"G-G-G…" _Oh my god! What the hell?!_ "G-G-G…."I slammed my head against the table, feeling embarrassed.

"Yu-chan?" Gon looked at me with confusion.

I looked at him with a small blush."G-Gon, suki-"

"Excuse me, your orders are ready." _Daisuki._

 _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I WAS SO CLOSE, WHY DID THAT BITCH HAVE TO INTERUPT?!_

I glared at her. The waitress noticed and gasped slightly. "Ah, gomene, did I interrupt something with your girlfriend?"

 _Say what?!_

"Yeah."Gon exclaimed. _The fuck?_

"She's a really great _friend."_

… _.._

 _Friend._

 _Friend._

 _FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND?!_

 _Yup that's it, I'm forever alone._

"And I love her really much." Gon said as he held my hand and entwined our fingers.

I fainted.

"Yu-chan? Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

 **Yeah, the ending sucks but….yeah….**


End file.
